Namae
by Valtmiz
Summary: La pequeña Sarada desea saber porqué su madre nunca menciona el nombre de padre en casa, y hoy va a averiguarlo. Lemon SS. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-hime!


Hola queriditos y queriditas!

Sólo para aclarar, me he cambiado de Nick de "Mad Soul" a "Skuqura".

Que tal les va en este maravilloso 28 de Marzo, el cumpleaños de nuestra amada flor. La más bella -al menos a mi gusto- de la increíble Saga de Naruto.

Estoy muy feliz de que el hermoso personaje de Sakura Haruno de Uchiha cumpla un año más, ya que es un personaje que ha inspirado no solo a mi sino a muchas personas más, entre ellas cuento a mis adorable amigas lectoras y jóvenes lectores.

Si ya has leído alguna de mis historias -cosa que agradezco con el corazón e hígado- sabrás que adoro escribir Ciencia ficción con un toque de Gore y de Horror...  
Pero hoy no...  
Hoy, al ser algo especial me dediqué a la comedia, pero no sé si me quedó muy bien.

Eeeeennnn fin.  
La historia es un regalo para las y los Saku-fans, pero también tiene otra parejita más que me llegó desde que los ví en el Capi 700.

Espero que les guste y nos leeremos en las notas finales.

_**"Namae"**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Sarada Uchiha caminaba por las calles de la muy actualizada "Konoha 2.0"-como la llamaba su tío Naruto a la Konoha del siglo 21-

Una serie de pensamientos se aislaron en su mente sin deseos de salir, algo le carcomía la cabeza de una manera que ni ella misma podía imaginar.

Sus extraños pero de cierto modo infantiles pensamientos y preguntas aparentemente inofensivas fueron interrumpidas por su mejor amiga Chochou y su cercano amigo Inojin.

-Sara-chan! -saludó la morena a la morocha, como siempre con el puño.

-Hola Chou-chan, Ino-kun -respondió en saludo la de gafas hacia el rubio, quién sonrió como el raro de su tío Sai.

Hablaron de unas tantas cosas de la Academia y de una explicación un tanto "extensa" de Shino-sensei acerca de los insectos. Poco después de la plática sus ganas de irse a casa se dispararon como la pólvora al notar la entrada del sol hacia el horizonte, en el caso de la chica Akimichi, la cena.

Apresurada corrió hacia su hogar, el poco habitado barrio Uchiha, el lugar que con tan sólo el correr de los años, ya no le parecía tan fúnebre y aburrido-como decía su amigo Shikada Nara. Ese sujeto era un verdadero vago-.

-Tadaima, madre- saludó cortésmente tras pasar el umbral de la puerta con el símbolo de su clan.

Sakura, su madre estaba sacando la cena en esos mismos instantes, Sarada olfateaba con hambruna el agradable sabor de los fideos en salsa especial y arroz con curry y tomate salteado con especias suaves.

Vaya que le sirvieron esas clases de cocina con la tía Hinata, la mamá del dobe de Bolt y, para su mucha desgracia con los gustos, el niño que le gustaba.

-Mamá, padre no vendrá a cenar -preguntó la azabache cuando empezó a apretar los palillos para tomar el arroz dorado.

-No. Él no vendrá por el momento, me avisó que regresaría como en 4 horas. -dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados, amaba comer sus deliciosas creaciones pero prefería más darle atención a su amada hija, producto final de la unión con el que siempre había sido el amor de su vida, Uchiha.

Luego de una corta cena y una pequeña pero importante plática acerca del modo de controlar su chackra Sarada no podía aguantar más esa incertidumbre, esas gana de saber algo que en esos mismísimos instantes, es más importante que saber la razón de tu existencia, más importante que saber si su tío Sai siempre a sido tan raro, más importante que saber porqué el Kazekage Gaara Sabakuno se peinaba como emo de pelo rojo, no, todo eso quedaba a segundo plano cuando la palestra había sido tomaba por la pregunta en su mente.

-Mamá, porque nunca mencionas el nombre de papá en casa -sonó de manera inocente, pero sintiendo como se sacaba un gran peso de encima.

Sólo quedaba algo más...  
Cómo iba a responder mamá.

Sakura lejos de mostrar un seño fruncido o siquiera una carcajada por el innato interés de su hija un sonrojo furioso acaparó el rostro de su madre, rojo carmín, no. Rojo tomate.

Sonrió como pudo mientras cerraba los ojos, temía que alguna vez preguntara eso. No estaba preparada para responder aquello, al menos no del todo.

Sin embargo su inteligencia podía y debía sobrepasar a la pequeña mente de su hija, tenía que pensar.

-A tu padre no le gusta que diga su nombre sin su presencia, es raro, pero aun así es tu papá -soltó rápido e indoloro.

Sarada alzó una ceja, justo como lo hace su padre cuando no le cree nada. Sin embargo su corazón casi cae desbocado cuando la pequeña azabache asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente le da un beso de buenas noches, marchándose a su habitación con lo que parecía una buena respuesta.

Sin salir de la sorpresa la pelirosa en sus momentos de soledad suspiró con cansancio, el nombre de su esposo, el nombre de la persona que más amó y que siempre amará en su existencia...

Sin querer la pelirosa recordó al instante el porqué ella nunca decía el nombre del actual Jefe del Clan Uchiha.

Flash Back

_-Sa..Sasuke-kun... -gemía la ojijade mientras el azabache se enterraba en ella con fuerza y rapidez._

_Los suspiros sonoros femeninos y los gruñidos masculinos no osaban salir de la habitación principal de la casa Uchiha._

_-Sasu..ke-kuuuun- gimió con total éxtasis al llegar a un orgasmo de proporciones épicas, Sasuke, quién aun presionaba y empujaba su virilidad con la fuerza digna de un Sannin y con la sangre Uchiha en sus venas, cayó ante la lujuria y se corrió dentro de ella gruñendo incoherencias pero que medianamente entendió entre el morbo y el placer, que hablaba de cuanto la amaba y lo estrecha que estaba en la zona intima, ahora mojada por completo al haberse corrido juntos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó hasta muy tarde un fuerte brazo que se había colado de la nada apretar hasta el cansancio su cintura.

La respiración conocida y reconocida por ser pausada y delirante de su esposo se topó con su cuello, luego dando un suave beso en la curvatura de su mandíbula.

-Tadaima... Sakura -dijo con su voz áspera ganada por lo años de sufrimiento y dolor por parte de Sasuke.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun -repondió con excitación la pelirosa al mismo momento que sus mejillas regresaban al rojo vivo.

Sin esperar más el Uchiha saltó sobre su esposa empujándola con fuerza al mueble principal, donde sus bocas se encontraron con un exorbitante deseo y lujuria contenida.

Sasuke era así siempre que salía de misión por más de una semana, y como no sintió activo el chackra de su adorada hija decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía con su bella esposa cada vez que regresaba, cogerla hasta la bastedad y sentir el cielo junto a ella...

Sólo que esta vez tan necesitado estaba que no esperó a llevársela a la habitación, sino que lo hicieron allí, en el mueble.

Y se movieron como conejos en pleno período de celo. Con una Sarada completamente despierta pero tratando de dormir como si su vida y su cordura dependieran de ello.

12 años después...

Sarada Uchiha se despertaba somnolienta en una cálida mañana de Marzo, los pájaros trinaban con belleza y el sol había salido ya.

Su Sharingan Eterno despertó paulatinamente con el pasar de los segundos, haciendo que no volviese a utilizar lentes. Las tres aspas unidas estaban moviéndose rítmicamente a un paso lento, pero el normal para la vista de la azabache.

Un leve frío pasó por su cuerpo a modo increíblemente rápido, recordándole como estaba, donde estaba y con quién...

Estada desnuda, con el cabello enmarañado.  
Estaba en un departamento que conocía lo bastante bien como para no recordar esos adorables momentos pasados en cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

Estaba tratando de recordar exactamente lo que pasó el día anterior cuando una melena rubia se removió del otro lado de la cama, y, seguramente, con el cuerpo desnudo.

La mirada azulina de Bolt Uzumaki hizo que Sarada se sonrojara un poco, al ver su pecho tonificado y un poco más abajo, claramente, desnudo también.

El hijo del sexto Hokage sonrió con felicidad, moviendo grácilmente las dos rayas de cada una de sus mejillas. Movió su mano invitándola a retosar con él lo que aún quedaba de la mañana, total, estuvieron juntos toda la noche. Y no precisamente dormidos.

Sarada sonrió con confianza y se movió hasta que sus cuerpos llegaran a no distinguirse de como empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Al final de cuentas Sarada entendió la respuesta de su madre ante tan extraña pregunta expuesta hace ya tantos años.

Ya que cuando su-ahora novio-Bolt y ella tuvieron su primera vez-mejor dicho ayer en la noche-el chico de sangre Hyuga no paraba de ordenarle, pedirle e inclusive suplicase que no dejara de decir su nombre.

Y ahora él ya no le permitiría que dijera su nombre a menos que estuviera enterrada entre escombros de placer y dulzura.

Una duda más se metió en la cabecita de Uchiha, pero el aroma natural y puro de Bolt la embriagó tanto que no peleó contra Morfeo.

Ya luego pensarían como decirle a su padre que la virginidad de su adorada princesita fue tomada por el hijo de su estúpido mejor amigo.

Fin...

Notas de Skuqura:

Que tal eh...  
Bueno, malo, horroroso o te hiso perder la vista.. xD

Esta historia la basé desde mi pequeña y anárquica cabecita.  
No me basé en ninguna canción, simplemente fué algo que pasó de repente y acá está, celebrando junto a los otros escritos en la fiesta de Fics en honor a Matriarca Uchiha (amo decir eso).

Si gustan pueden dejar un comentario del tamaño que quieran para hacerme saber si gustó o no.  
También si tengo una falla de Orto, ya que entre escritores y lectores nos entendemos jaja.

Mucho gusto de haberles presentado mi escrito y que gocen de un hermoso día repletos de cerezos y abanicos.

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

~Adiós.


End file.
